Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter
Warlord Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter 'was a mighty and influential Ork Warlord who was a prominent leader of the Orks during the Wasteland Wars. He was the leader of the Evil Sunz klan, which rallied many other orkish klans under his command. He led the Orks to a position of great power on Orsinium and the Wastelands of Earth following the War of Pawns. During this time he became one of the most prominent and feared figures on the planet. He was very fond of sticking his enemies heads atop his "pointy stikk". He was known for his immense brutality, bloodthirstiness, and tactical prowess. He almost singlehandedly crushed all opposition to the Orks, and were it not for his death at the hands of Blue Team, might have taken control of the entire world. History Early Life and Birth of a Warboss Gorgutz's history predates his other famous Ork comrades by many years. Gorgutz, like all other Orks, started off as a simple Boy, meat to be sent into the fight. He was a warrior of the Evil Sunz klan, which mostly did battle against the Elves of Mereth, the Sergals of Argos, and the Beastfolk of Berona . Even before Gorgutz became a leader, he was known for his acts of utter brutality on the battlefield such as; decapitating his enemies to spear their heads on his "pointy stikk", skinning his enemies alive, dismemberment, and he was even known to eat his enemies's flesh after he killed them. Gorgutz was a ferocious and hardy warrior, surviving battle after battle, and became exponentially stronger and bigger, earning him credit and fear. It wasn't long before he was one of the biggest and strongest warriors of the klan. Eventually, he became a Nob who served under the Warboss of the Evil Sunz. After a dispute the two Orks had, Gorgutz challenged the Warlord's "orkiness" in a duel to the death. To no one's surprise, Gorgutz killed his superior, claimed his head, and then took the title of Warboss of the klan. This is when he earned his title "Ead 'Unter", for his notorious obsession with collecting the heads of his greatest enemies. Gorgutz as Warboss During Gorgutz's time as the Warboss, he led the Evil Sunz and other orks on many glorious conquests of WAAAGH and slaughter throughout Velous. Gorgutz even led his WAAAGH against Mining Union bases, UNSC fortresses, and bastions of the New World Order, each assault leaving nothing but bodies and wreckage in his wake. Through his ambitious and bloody conquests, Gorgutz assimilated and conquered other Orkish klans, or earned their loyalty through his strength and cunning. These klans rallied under his banner, forming the mighty WAAAGH Gorgutz. This impressive army rampaged across the nations of Velous, and the ambitious Gorgutz even had his sights on the nations of Terra as well. ... It was at this time, during the raging War of Pawns, that the High Mages of Hell burned parts of Earth's surface to ash. Gorgutz and many orks survived, and throughout the period following, they plagued the wastelands with merciless raids, attacks, and assaults on the remaining civilizations. The War in the Wastelands Gorgutz himself travelled aroundThe Wastelandsthe wastes in his capital Forktress, the ''Big Bugga, with which he would personally assault cities or fortresses. Sometimes he would lead groups of up to 7 Forktresses into battle at once, depending on the importance of the target. Under Gorgutz's leadership, the orks became among the most technologically advanced and feared species on the planet during the Wasteland Wars. Gorgutz became so popular that the very mention of his name was enough to strike fear into the hearts of those who encountered orks. With their mighty war machines they waged war on any civilized life on the planet, and Blue Team as well. He was a powerful enemy to Blue Team, as he would chase them around the Wastes and beyond in his attempts to kill them. This began the rivalry between the orks and Blue Team. ... The Death of a Legend In their quest to end Aku's influence of evil and chaos on the world, Blue Team sought to kill Gorgutz, one of the greatest sources of violence and chaos in the world. Gorgutz knew that his foes would come for him though, and he was expecting them. In order to face him however, they would need to breach his Big Bugga and its almost endless defenses and warriors. When Blue Team began their attack on the Big Bugga, the skilled fighters narrowly passed the carrier''s defense gun batteries, and boarded the walking fortress itself. After facing intense Ork resistance, Blue Team fought their way to Gorgutz's command tower. Realizing that his defenses didn't hold back Blue Team, the Warlord retreated to the very top floor, where he chose to face them in combat. Once Lucario, Snake, Yoko and Pikachu reached the top floor, a brutal battle ensued. Blue Team heavily underestimated the Warlord, as he brutally battered every member of the team. Gorgutz tossed Snake over the tower, saved only by timely grappling hook which prevented him from falling to his death. Gorgutz caught Lucario mid-lunge in his power claw, and beat him into the ground. Subduing the other members of Blue Team easily, Gorgutz prepared to deal the killing blow to Lucario, squeezing him in his power claw until a gruesome death. However, Lucario managed to grab hold of the Warlord's face, and began channeling all the aura he could muster directly into the massive Ork's skull. Lucario poured out nearly all of his life energy into Gorgutz, which proved to me too much to handle, as the Warlord's skull exploded and killed him. The event nearly killed Lucario, but ended the feared Ork's life, and his threat to the world. Gorgutz is honored by all ork warbosses and warlords alike, and his death is often the motive of some Ork leaders to kill Blue Team, among these are Warboss Grimskull, Boss Krolag, and Grot-Boss Shub. Personality and Equipment Warlord Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter wore a very bulky and heavy set of yellow and checkered Mega Armor, he had a Servo Eye for advanced vision, he had a very large Iron Jaw to display his rank; prestige; and power, his head was adorned with very large horns to show his strength, and he wielded a big shoota on one arm, and a massive Power Klaw in the other. Gorgutz was a very fearsome sight, as his immense size, and impressive yet intimidating armor and weapons made him look like a great monster. He was feared by all who knew him, and deeply respected by all orks. Category:Villains